leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gangplank/SkinsTrivia
Aspectos Aspectos= Gangplank OriginalSkin.jpg| Gangplank SpookySkin.jpg| |16-Mar-2010}} Gangplank MinutemanSkin_Ch.jpg| |04-Jul-2010}} Gangplank SailorSkin.jpg| (Apecto de legado, ya no está disponible)|10-Ene-2011}} Gangplank ToySoldierSkin.jpg| (Disponible durante la Guerra de Nieve del 2013)|14-Dec-2011}} Gangplank SpecialForcesSkin.jpg| |13-Sep-2012}} Gangplank SultanSkin.jpg| |13-Nov-2013}} |-|Artworks Chinos= Gangplank_OriginalSkin_Ch.jpg|Aspecto Clásico Gangplank_SpookySkin_Ch.jpg|Gangplank del Galeón Fantasma Gangplank_MinutemanSkin_Ch.jpg|Gangplank Miliciano |-|Capturas de pantalla de los Aspectos= Gangplank SpecialForces Screenshots.jpg|Gangplank de Fuerzas Especiales Gangplank Sultan Screenshots.jpg|Sultán Gangplank Gangplank VU Screenshots.jpg|Gangplank Clásico (Actualización Visual y de Jugabilidad) Trivia Desarrollo * Gangplank fue diseñado por Fantasyworld, quien ya ha dejado Riot. * Gangplank es doblado por Carlos Segundo en español latino y Antonio Esquivias en Castellano. * Gangplank obtuvo una nueva voz Alemana en el 2013. * Es el primero campeón en tener dos actualizaciones visuales. Historia * Su historia podría estar referida del Dragon Highlord Duulket Ariakas de las Crónicas de Dragonlance. ** Ambos tenían padres que eran crueles con sus hijos, ambos apuñalaron por la espalda a sus padres y luego reclamaron su posesión más preciada y ambos padres "nunca estuvieron más orgullosos de ellos hasta el día en que fueron apuñalados por la espalda". General * Cuando Gangplank hace un golpe crítico, usará su pistola para el ataque básico en vez de su espada. * El jefe final de Donkey Kong Country King.K.Rool pelea en su barco, el "Galeón Gangplank". Durante la batalla hace que las bolas de cañón caigan desde el cielo. * La habilidad de Gangplank se escribe con 3 erres (Parrrlamentar), una referencia al concepto popular del habla de los piratas. ** Irónicamente, el termino parlamentar se utiliza para describir una discusión diplomática entre enemigos en lo que respecta a la formación de un acuerdo o tregua. "Parlamentar" también es un chiste en la franquicia Piratas del Caribe. * La mejora de Gangplank "¡Yarr, soy un temible pirata!" puede ser una referencia al eslogan de Guybrush Threepwood de la serie de videojuegos Monkey Island. * Las mejoras de los Piratas y Ninjas son referencias correspondientes al meme de Pirates vs. Ninjas. * Gangplank era el único campeón en League of Legends capaz de denegar, acción de matar a un súbdito aliado para robar el oro adicional de los enemigos cuando dan el último golpe. La habilidad de denegar súbditos aliados fue eliminada en la v1.0.0.116. * El usuario de NA, SantiagoBR dio origen al meme "But I ate some oranges and it was k". * Su aspecto es similar a Redden Alt Mer, un capitán de aeronaves/mercenario de los libros "The voyage of the Jerle Shannara" de Terry Brooks. Miss Fortune también podría estar basada en su hermana Rue Meridian quien es visualmente parecida y "es capaz de encantar a cualquier hombre". Frases * La frase de Gangplank "¡Jo jo jo, y una botella de ron!" proviene directamente del libro La Isla del Tesoro. Aspectos ; * Al igual que , Gangplank es otro campeón en tener su modelo en el juego rehecho, basado en el Splash Art Chino. ; * Probablemente es una referencia al folclore náutico de El Holandés Errante. ; * Aunque Marinero Gangplank apareció en la tienda el 5 de Octubre del 2010, el aspecto no fue lanzado oficialmente hasta el 10 de Enero del 2011. * Posiblemente es una referencia a Popeye. ; * Este aspecto y hacen referencia a períodos históricos de la guerra. ; * Podría ser una referencia a las películas Los Indestructibles 1 y 2. * Posiblemente es una referencia a Che Guevara. * Es un aspecto conmemorativo para celebrar el lanzamiento de los servidores Brasileños de League of Legends. * Antes de su lanzamiento, solía comer piñas y bananos en vez de naranjas. * Gangplank de Fuerzas Especiales parece estar fuertemente inspirado en la película Brasileña Tropa de Élite. ** En la versión Brasileña, las frases de Gangplank son similares a las usadas por el Capitán Nascimiento y otros personajes de esta película. * Su apariencia también parece ser similar a la del Capitán Price de los juegos Modern Warfare de la franquicia Call of Duty. * Aparte de la barba, este aspecto también tiene un gran parecido a Solid Snake de la franquicia Metal Gear. * En el fondo del aspecto Gangplank de Fuerzas Especiales, se puede ver a y posiblemente a y . ; * Fue lanzada para celebrar el 1er aniversario del Servidor Turco. * El aspecto Sultán Gangplank es una referencia a Hayreddin Barbarossa "Barbaroja", un famoso almirante otomano y ex-Pirata. Esto está fuertemente apoyado por el hecho de que en este aspecto Gangplank tiene una barba extremadamente roja y es un kafur en la naturaleza. * Es posiblemente una referencia al Capitán Turco: Ali Maded del ATR 72 MPA en el día de la flota Turca moderna quien está en el rango de: Kufar. Comparten una barba trenzada muy similar y en muchas ocasiones lleva un turbante con plumas. *En el cliente Turco tiene un doblaje único hecho por el actor Zafer Algöz. *Comparte esta temática con . Relaciones * le tiene una fuerte desconfianza a lo piratas y se encuentra discutiendo constantemente con Gangplank (el único capitán que se resiste a sus encantos) sobre la dirección de las políticas de Aguasturbias. ** derrotó a Gangplank en la competencia GrugMug Grog Slog de Aguasturbias. ** Ambos hicieron una alianza temporal para evitar que el Harrowing se propagara a través de todo Aguasturbias. y luego le comió un huevo. * A pesar de su rivalidad, Gangplank y hicieron una tregua para pelear contra la Niebla Negra hace un año, en "La Batalla del Cuchillo Estrecho", a las orillas de la Isla de la Llama Azul. Fueron aparentemente exitosos en conducir de vuelta la amenaza de las Islas de la Sombra, pero hubo muchas bajas y la flota se disperso en la última instancia. ** Al mismo tiempo, logró detener o derrotar al resto de la amenaza de los no-muertos, más al sur. Referencias Category:Champion Skins and Trivia cs:Gangplank/Galerie de:Gangplank/SkinsTrivia en:Gangplank/SkinsTrivia fr:Gangplank/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Gangplank/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Гангпланк/SkinsTrivia sk:Gangplank/SkinsTrivia Categoría:2011 Snowdown Showdown